


For the Loss of Flight

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: He has always paid a too-high price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – DC/Vertigo comics owns all
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – Written for and the January bingo on DW’s allbingo for the prompt Demons

Lucifer paused in front of his bathroom mirror. It was late and he was half in the bag after a long night of drinking with his brother, who was still insisting on drinking those sissy cosmopolitans. ‘They taste good.’ Some days it was hard to believe he shared anything with Amenadiel.

Reflecting in the mirror, his scars stood out, ragged, ridged. His skin quivered as his mind went to the moment when he tore off his wings. He’d had just enough scotch to regret maiming himself. His wings had been beautiful, even among the host, he’d been one of the most handsome. Gold on snow. How could he have excised them?

Because it was necessary, he forcibly reminded his maudlin brain. If his departure from Hell were to be taken seriously, he had to make a grand gesture. He had to prove he was serious but Lucifer wasn’t sure anyone but Amenadiel and Mazikeen even noticed.

Necessary or not, he mourned the loss of his wings. He hated the scars it left but he loved his freedom. He only wished the price hadn’t been so high.


End file.
